Harry and his Hermione
by Harrysmaster1
Summary: In a park unconscious Harry dreams about a certain bushy hairied girl is this his reality . Soulbond. Getting re wrote with the new story name: Meant To Be.which is a much higher quality.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the original and un-bated version if you want something better than this read 'meant to be'. It is the betad version of this and better than any drabble I can produce. Now on with the story;

It was Friday, Vernon Dursley never liked Friday's with it being the last day to earn money he was always in a gruff. Looking around his perfect living room he noticed his slave hadn't done the job properly,"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Yes uncle,"Harry said hastily getting out of his cupboard "what would you like uncle?"

"I AM TIRED OF YOUR RIDICULOUS STANDARD OF WORK A PUPPY COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU! YOU ARE TO LEAVE AND NEVER TO RETURN!"

"Yes uncle." Harry replied his mind racing with possibilities

"Out now." Vernon shouted while throwing at him the rotten blanket from the boys cupboard and grabbing a pan which with force he swung at the boy's head.

Harry just made it to the park before he collapsed from concussion.

Meanwhile at the Grangers home

"Daddy can I go to the library?"

"Yes dear." Replied the man in a very sweet tone.

"Thank you." The girl named Hermione said walking out the room and out into the warm summer air.

As she walked she thought of how no one liked her not one single person she knew she was a lucky person just lucky with no friends.

She turned off into a lush green park that she used as a shortcut to the library. As she walked she came across a bunch of what she thought to be ragged clothes and a rotten child blanket, passing them without thought she continued. A

few mere seconds later she heard a groan from the direction of the 'rubbish' she looked around and seeing something she didn't the first time, a face! She crouched to look at the figure on the grass in front of her. As it moved for a

second time scratches, cuts and a scar on the head were revealed. Innerly screaming she tried to think of her next move. Her normal reaction would include going straight home but she had this phantom urge to take him home herself.

"How can I get this person home?" she thought

"I could probably carry him." her mind awnserd.

"True but what if I hurt him." she worried.

"Stop arguing with yourself do what you're heart says." she thought.

Using what many would later say was thought to be adrenaline she attempted to pick him up and succeeded as she walked the way home she thought "He's very light and small."

The girl walked back home with the boy cradled in her arms.

"Hermione is that you? why are you back so early? when it's not even been ten minutes?" Emma, Hermione's mum asked. From the study to the right of the hall.

"Um,help come into the living room please." The effects of what she had done and seen sinking in.

Upon reaching the living room and seeing the bags of 'rubbish' Emma asked,"why have you brought three bags of rubbish home?"

"Mummy, it's not 'rubbish'..." A low near silent groan interrupted her.

"Dan!"

"Yes?"

"Come here, quickly!"

As he reached the living room and after his wife filled him in she left to get a first aid kit hoping that it was enough. Leaving him alone for a minute with his daughter.

"Why is this..this boy in you're arms."he managed to stammer

"I couldn't leave him Daddy he's unconscious."

"But why not get us."

"I don't know."she replied for the first time in her life.

As Emma came in she immediately started to work on the boy's face, which none of the family had been able to see clearly because of the rags that had fallen over it. When it was uncovered

Hermione gasped at seeing the many scars on his face.

When Emma finished she put the first aid kit away and went into the kitchen with Dan to make some food and to sort out their unsure emotions. When her parents left Hermione started crying softly until she eventually fell asleep with the boy still cradled in her arms.

When Emma peered in she thought quietly,"they look so cute." and beamed. When Dan seen this he looked at her questioningly and she pointed towards the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He returned to her with a smile covering his unsure emotions.

A/N: Edit; since I started this in 2014 summer this chapter was updated once to solve a critical error however as part of my jointing the disjointed session it has now been updated again!

Edit (2) removed a bunch of copy code. next chap will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's sleep could not have been better; for once instead of having a nightmare he had had a dream. However for him it was over way to soon. He wished he could stay in the dream but the feelings soon, too soon went away and reality hit him like a brick.

In his dream he had come across a girl roughly his age and she had cared for him, something no one had ever done to him before. The girl had come across friendly and kind something that made his heart swell. Finally after his thoughts about his dream was interrupted by a throbbing headache he opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Wait...am I inside?! How could this be? Nah I must still be dreaming." Harry thought not being able to focus with his throbbing head.

He hastily shut his eyes willing for his headache to stop. Within a while it calmed to the point where he felt comfortable opening his eyes. Within minutes he was scared he was in a room upon something undeniably firm but soft and he was in a household with a design he had never seen before. He was most definitely not in the Dursleys. Taking in his surroundings he took note of the furniture in the room.

There was a small T.V in the corner opposite to one of the oak doors and looking across he seen a wall filled with mahogany bookshelves the rest of the wars were filled with bright green wallpaper. In addition there were two armchairs and two couches one of them which he was upon. Trying to identify what he was upon was difficult especially considering he didn't have his glasses. He finnaly decided he was upon a human, a girl. He wanted to say thank you but she was asleep. He tried to get out of her embrace but she was clutching on to him to tightly to get out of it without waking her up so he just snuggled up to her and slowly fell back asleep.

When Hermione woke up she was curious of the time, her eyes were still puffy from the crying that had took place that morning. Shifting slightly to see the clock on the mantelpiece without waking him up, it was four o'clock in the afternoon. "I've missed lunch, at least the boy is still asleep think he needs it. He's snuggled up to me as well bless him."

At the end of this thought she went for a book on the coffee table beside her, moving her chest which the boy was lying on causing him to be moved. Yet again he woke, he groaned as it had felt so nice in her embrace and turned to face her and said, "Hello why am I here? I am not supposed to darken any doorstep again."

Hermione started crying at how this boy had been injured and been abandoned on purpose she just didn't like it and when the boy noticed she was crying he started himself which made Hermione just do it even more. It would be obvious to anyone but themselves that the feelings for these two were deep for each other and when she could not take it anymore so she said calmingly, "You can stay here with us with me, Hermione, stop crying please." she hadn't even noticed that her parents had been watching from the doorway since both of them had woke.

"Hermione, I'm a freak and worthless there's no point keeping me here no one likes me or ever will I'm a freak." And tried to leave the sofa which he succeeded in as Hermione had lost her embrace from shock but he failed to get past the doorway as Hermione grabbed him and firmly placed him in her lap and said, "Harry I like you with all my heart. Now please stop being so stubborn, how are you a freak."

"Because I am it's why I live under the stairs in a cupboard it's why I do all the chores it's why no one like me." Harry answered.

Hermione's parents could feel the raw love power their daughter was emanating for this boy it was pure love and Hermione shouted so that teh whole of England could hear, "YOU WILL NEVER SLEEP IN CUPBOARD AGAIN do you understand you will never do chores again and finally I LIKE YOU do you understand." with her heart wanting to say love instead to like but not having the courage.

Harry gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry for shouting, now look there are my parents Dan and Emma." noticing the figures in the kitchen doorway

"Hello Dan and Emma."Harry said slowly unsure.

"Hello honey, I don't think we catched you're name?" Emma asked kindly.

"its Harry."

Dan curious upon how the boy came here upon the state he did, asked, "Harry where did you live before Hermione found you?"

"Pivert drive #4" Harry said painfully now trying to lean further back into Hermione's chest.

"Harry its ok there not going to hurt you." Hermione whispered into his ear softly noticing this gesture and she wrapped her arms round him.

After a bit of comfortable silence Dan asked, "Who wants tea?" itching to get into the kitchen so he could use the phone.

"Yes please." everyone said but Harry.

"No thank you." Harry said.

"Why not Harry you mustn't have eaten since what two days ago?" Hermione said.

"I'm a freak I don't deserve more than one meal a week."

Hermione turned Harry's head to hers and shouted "YOU ARE NOT A FREAK HARRY."

"But I am."Harry said quietly.

"Sorry to interrupt but whose having tea after all you both missed lunch?"Dan asked.

"Everyone, but can I eat mine here with Harry please?"Hermione replied.

"It's bad for you, are you sure?"Emma asked.

"Well I don't think Harry would sit at the table so I am sure otherwise he won't eat" Hermione replied logically.

Harry muttered, "but I don't need any food I'm a fre-"

"Say that once more Harry and you'll be sorry, you will eat at least once everyday"

Harry fell silent and yet again snuggled up on Hermione's chest who still was holding him on her lap and the parents left the room to dish up.

After tea was made, everyone sat down either at their respective places.

Harry and Hermione were given their food which was chips and chicken which Harry just ignored it, he wanted it but he knew he thought he wasn't allowed."This is just a test made by this family to see how much food I need." and just closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep but Hermione kept stopping him and when she finished hers and she noticed Harry hadn't even started she picked up the cutlery herself and fed him though he did it very reluctantly.

Luckily she was very patient otherwise she would be ether crying or shouting or both. Once everyone was finished Dan and Emma came into the room to see a boy sleeping and a very satisfied smile on their daughter and they asked "what happened?"

Hermione said simply "I fed Harry then he fell asleep."

"I bet you he hasn't slept in days properly."Dan said

"I agree but what are we going to do with him?" Emma agreed

"Mum can we adopt him? I don't like the idea of taking him back to that house"

"We'll try dear but for now let's all go to bed or shall we watch a film?"

"Bed please but how am I going to get Harry off me he's clinging?"

"Try being gentle."

"Ok"

Hermione tilted Harry sideways so he was lying in her arms rather than her chest and stood up and went upstairs and went to the left of her room which was the guest bedroom and placed harry on the bed and got him off her by slowly

Releasing each finger one by one he groaned loudly when she left him but fell quiet once again eventually. Once Hermione was in bed she had a feeling that she needed to watch over Harry, to be with him but she pushed the feeling aside and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: three chapters down one per day so far...

When Hermione woke it was midnight and a thunderstorm was underway. She hated thunder storms, utterly hated them. That coupled with a now burning desire that had just been kindling last night to be with Harry she moved. She could take it no longer she got up and tiptoed across the landing to his room to find him not in his bed not up but in a corner stiff curled up as she approached she said "Harry what's up?"

Harry lied, "Nothing just don't like thunder storms."

"That's not it Harry please tell me" Hermione said putting a pout on knowing something was off.

Turning towards her so she could see the moonlight creep upon his face from the moonlight, "I'm a freak and yet you put me in here with all this stuff it's not right I live in a cupboard where no one loves or likes me." He said sadly.

"Harry I like you. Thank you for telling me but this will be you're new house soon so no more cupboard living and for now get in bed." She said still not having the courage to say love.

"Hermione why did you come in here?" He asked.

Hermione replied blushing, "well I hate thunderstorms and I want to be with you"

"I have an urge to be with you as well." he admitted

"Well get in bed and go to sleep"

"But I don't deserve-"

"You do, now is there anything you want?"

"I want to be in your arms again." he finished blushing slightly

"Well that's ok." She said moving towards him.

With that they climbed into bed and Harry snuggled up to Hermione and they fell asleep once again.

A long way away in a school in Scotland a blinding light could be seen from the headmaster's room. Only seen for a fraction of a second as the headmaster had only just apparated in, He slowly walked to the book of pure magical records. Upon opening the book he flicked it to the last page:

Soul bond: Harry potter, Hermione potter

The headmaster cursed quietly before thinking, "Minerva will be interested to see this one I'll see if she's awake."

Walking up to the fireplace he threw some flew-powder in and said, "professor Minerva McGonagall Hogwarts." and was surprised to see she was actually in. He coughed quietly and said, "you've got a home visit tomorrow." and passed her the book of pure magical records before exiting from the fireplace.

Back at the Grangers house everyone was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: next ones out. whippe im on a role this week...

As Hermione woke up in the morning she felt as if nothing could be better. She groaned at the feeling she liked it. Though she could not move much at all to see that Harry was still asleep on her chest made her happy.

"This boy he's way to small for his age and light I'll have to make sure he eats properly from now on. Why do I care for him? I mean I have feelings but how can I love him when I don't know anything about him, well he obviously trusts me but what shall I do love him be kind or hate him I just don't know."

She was awoken from her brain by Harry moving. As she moved her eye towards the door she seen a big smile disappear after which she tried to get Harry awake who turns out to be light sleeper he woke by saying;

"I'm up now Aunt Petunia"

"Harry I'm not your aunt, I am Hermione"

"Sorry Hermione, what do you want me to do?"

"Well let's get dressed for now and go downstairs"

Once downstairs they noticed that Emma had a very happy smile on and was giggling while Dan said, "so how long have you been dating"

"Um never." Hermione thought thinking back to seeing the smile now knowing it was her mum.

At that moment the door bell rang. Dan got up and went to get it as he opened the door there was a lady in front of him who said with a heavy Scottish accent "I can assure you they have been dating long enough. Now if you kindly let me in I will explain."

Dan was baffled but let the lady in.

"Everyone in here please," Dan said

Once everyone was in and seated she started.

"I will answer questions at the end but for now let me talk, first off magic is real and i have evidence to believe both Hermione and Harry here are both magical for example watch."

She turned into a cat then turned back.

"That form was called my animuegs form. Now something very unusual has happened to these two youngsters. Very strange but very happy, They have a soul bond, which is where two peoples souls minds and bodies are bound together, they can feel each other's pain and read their thoughts."

"What will it mean for them?" Dan asked

"It means that their love for one another is so powerful they'll do anything to save the other as you will see eventually."

After some silence of thoughts Harry broke the ice.

"Where my parents magical?" Harry asked lifting his head to be level with the lady.

"Yes Harry they were magical and very good people." she answered

"Then how did they die in a car crash?"Harry said while Hermione was trying to block out what she was hearing it was two painful to hear but it was unsuccessful.

"What do you mean die in a car crash? They were causalities of our last war, they were murder because of a prophecy about you."

Hermione at this screamed picked Harry up and ran to her room her mind racing with brought out emotion however her first thought was Harry, she knew from the little time of knowing him he would blame it on himself. Back downstairs was different however.

"Any questions?"

"Have you told us everything?"

"Unfortunately no," calming down from lecture mode, "although you may not like it they are married in the wizarding world which when they're older they will be a part of. Sorry for my abrupt entrance if nothing else I shall leave." When no answer was given she disapparted.

"So much for her being my little daughter and breakfast for that matter." Dan muttered

Upstairs however was a completely different mood. Theyre argument had been going on for a few minitues.

"It's all my fault that they're dead." Harry said

"Harry say that once more and I'll-"

"It's my fault"

With that she threw him onto her bed and said, "Harry if it was your fault would I let you sleep on me, next to me?"

"But you didn't know." He weakly protested

She could feel his sadness and decided to do what she had wanted to do since she met him, kiss him.

She threw herself at him tackling him onto the bed and their lips brushed then kissed, as their mouths entwined a soft golden glow started to emit from them.

After an unknown amount of time of kissing Hermione said, "Is it still you're fault?"

He replied, "yes" very quietly.

"Harry it's not your fault it's not theirs either it's the person that did it now please it's not your fault." She said softly comforting him. Releasing him of her hold she stood up, only to be pushed back down by the amount of unbelievable pain she was feeling.

Harry was at first shocked by the sudden pain that was felt by him but still managed to meekly grab her hand.

"Didn't expect that Harry, now if I'm correct which I am it's time for breakfast and you're carrying me."

"Fine by me." He replied.

Harry picked Hermione up and thought, "does she really like me or is she just pretending and that kiss was nice"

"I don't like you Harry, "letting it sink in she said "I love you" noticing they could read each other's minds.

"So the loving pair returns for breakfast" Dan joked.

The door bell rang again, "I'll get it."Dan said.

The Scottish lady had returned and said "yes it seems they have and I seemed to have left my briefcase here?"

"Here you go." Dan said giving her the case.

"She has an answer for everything that woman." Emma said laughing from the living room.

"Well let's eat"

"Why was there screaming upstairs"

"Constant contact" they replied in unison

Harry and Hermione solved their problem by holding hands and eating with one hand which a very big feat as they eat in silence they thought

"I wonder if anyone does likes me?"Harry thought.

"I do." Hermione thought hearing his thought.

"I thought that."

"No you spoke it."

"Well then why aren't you moving your mouth and mums looking at us suspiciously"

"God we are and that's how I felt you're emotion."

Throughout the meal Harry was still refusing to eat and had to be still force fed food.

"Hermione wont you be going to school tomorrow?"Harry thought in-between mouthfuls

"Good point Harry I'll ask my mum to enrol you." Hermione thought back

"Mum can we enrol Harry to our school?" She said noticing her mum had a suspicious look on her face.

"Of course we will why don't you to go down after breakfast Hermione?"

"Yes please."

"Who wants toast?" Dan asked rising

"Everyone." Hermione said

Once breakfast was finished they went upstairs again to change Harry's shirt since he had spilt milk down it then headed out as they were walking they talked.

"How are we going to stay in contact during school?"

"I'll ask if we can be on the same table, say you're very shy"

"Ok but are you sure I'm clever enough I mean I only know a few things"

"We share minds Harry and I am a bookworm"

"But isn't that cheating."

"It's not if I only help you."

"And watch out Harry were nearly there now." she added awaking from her mind

They turned into a corner from which they could see Hermione's school.

"Hermione it's so big and wonderful."

"Yes Harry now remember no one else is magical and no one can know of the soul bond but for now be quiet please"

Harry felt like he did something wrong and soon felt very sad

"Harry I didn't mean it like that there's nothing wrong but you was talking as much as I read."

As they entered the school Harry started to feel nervous and clutched onto Hermione's hand even tighter as they came up to the desk which was slightly smaller than Harry. Hermione said "Can we have the forums for a new student please?"

"Here you go Hermione and who is this nervous boy with you today?" the receptionist replied kindly

"Harry Potter, my brother who is very shy"

"Oh is he the student you want to enrol then?"

"Yes he is"

"Hi Harry I hope I will see you again soon" the lady behind the desk said.

With that the pair walked out and started the walk back to their house and Harry started to relax and Hermione felt even happier as she thought "I must be the happiest luckiest person ever"

Harry thought back, "don't forget I heard that and anything else you think of."

Hermione blushed deeply and automtically started thinking of Harry in her arms at night.

"You like me that much?"

"Of course I do."

Harry smiled at this.

"Well then what do you want to do when we get home?"

"I don't know you pick something."

Before they knew it they were at the front door of their home and were in the living room where they struck up a new conversation

"Harry when did you last have a bath?"

"Um never"

"You're getting one tonight"

"B...b...u"

"No excuses." Hermione said

"Now then if i get to pick what we do, how about a snuggle?"Hermione asked

"Ok."

And as they moved closer to one another their pull to each other doubled and for the second time this morning they began to glow, rather like a human torch.

"Would you mind it please you two, it's nice to see some love going on around here but we need to go shopping for Harry and after that display I think Emma and I are nearly blinded." Dan said kindly

The pair broke up their snuggling session reluctantly and stared at Dan who immediately said "never mind go back to cuddling just making a point."

The pair immediately started again but not before Dan and Emma were out of the room.

As they were snuggling Hermione thought "after lunch Harry we are going shopping for you. No complaining about you're a freak because you're not and two we need to get you school clothes."

"But this is too much" He thought back. Involuntarily broke the cuddle and fell backwards, promptly fainting.

Hermione caught him seconds before his head hit the floor and tried to rock him to consciousness but he didn't return he was still blacked out. To make it worse she felt alone and empty she started crying until Harry finally awoke from blackness his head was killing as if he had hit it but it wasn't that it was the screaming, "HOW DARE YOU FRIGHTEN ME LIKE THAT!"

"Ahem we really do need to go shopping after lunch."Emma said coming back into the room to warn them before leaving again.

"Excuse me mum but at the moment I'm telling Harry what he just caused." rolling her eyes she said.

Then Hermione thought "Well mum I don't care about anything but Harry with his emerald eyes and raven hair."

"Nice to hear your thoughts." Harry replied mentally.

"Cant I speak to myself for once Harry?"

"Sorry." He said upset. He was heartbroken the girl he liked didn't like him.

"No Harry not like that, please don't leave." Hermione said desperately trying not to leave contact with him but she was too late seconds later they were both on the floor convulsing heartbroken. She barely managed through the convulsing to crawl to Harry and lie on him. Eventually the affects wore, off the pain resided and the loneliness eliminated Hermione sobbed, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it like that it was just a reaction."

Harry said back "But it wasn't Hermione you hate me you just pretend to like me and you only stay with me because of the soul bond."

"Would I kiss and let you snuggle up to me if I didn't like you no I wouldn't, In fact you're correct I don't like you, I love you Harry just the way you are I love you now shall we go to the pool or what I don't fancy crushing you're back till lunch."

"Dear what do you want?"Harry said recovering

"I want you to be happy"

"No seriously what do you want to do?"

"I want to do whatever makes you happy"

"I'll be happy if you're happy, you're spoiling me look you've made me eat all the meals even though I'm a freak."

"Well I just want what you want?"

"Stop being so stubborn just pick something or ill just crush my back till lunch."

"Fine then I say swimming."

Embarrassed Harry said, "Well I don't have anything to wear at all so that's kind of out."

"Oh I forgot Harry my fault well there's no point going out now since it's so close to lunches so why don't we play a game?"

"What of?"

"Anything Harry let's go up to our room and pick one"

"don't you mean you're room I don't have a room I have a cupboard"

The voice of a bomb went of, "YOU WILL NEVER LIVE IN A CUPBOARD POTTER YOU WILL LIVE WITH ME."

Outside Dan and Emma were relaxing on the deck chairs when they heard shouting and Dan said

"Well we know now not to mess with Harry hey darling." noticing his wife had just come back out

"I don't think you'll survive till tomorrow if you laid a finger on him." Emma said

"I agree"

"Do you want me to make lunch or will you do it?"

"Can you please make some boiled egg sandwiches. I wonder what Harry did to get such a shouting considering Hermione's normally level headed"

"I wonder too when I go in ill have a look."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: one thing, i'm worried about; just how did i leave so many mistakes? anyways as part of my new disjointing session here we are chap 5 up. ill only be going up to chap 20 i think. warning the poll about schools will be taken into affect soon, don't feel left out. Please tell me what you think of the improvements.

It was tea time, a small black raven haired boy was thinking how his world in a matter of mere minutes had been changed. Harry wasn't aware of when the bond had formed but was loving it, nonetheless he still didn't completely trust anyone yet and no one knew that he trusted Hermione a little bit but not completely but considering his past was that really surprising? He was at this moment reflecting upon the last two days; his uncle which had started this had ordered him to get out and stay out and had hit him with a pan and he had only just made it to the park before his world turned black. Then everything from then onwards went uphill in happiness and joy he now had a girlfriend that knew near everything and was sensible, which was in his opinion unlogical as he was a freak and still tried to make him eat. He dwelled on that thought where all his sadness was made and stored but he pushed it away he didn't want Hermione pitying him. She had done too much for him. She had bought him clothes and took him in and said she loved him which he doubted, seriously doubted. But she seemed to like him so much she held onto him like it was for her dear life. But he doubted that as well as they needed to stay in contact otherwise pain would arise. He knew he loved her but he couldn't verify if she loved him. He could only hope but yet he was worried how they would live, he had practically stolen her life which made him feeling like he was taking too much. And he had made her be in charge of him which Harry liked but wished she didn't have to.

Harry had completely forgot that Hermione could hear his thoughts but she was listening to every thought and was herself thinking how to make this boy happy but then she realized he didn't want anything but minimal it was something she would have to work on but for now she herself was happy with her progress with Harry. She had gotten him to eat at least a little per meal for the last two days though she was wondering what Harry could be worried about but pushed it away after all she was halfway though her dinner, she really did need to eat but with her need for the boy next to her all her thoughts dwelled on him that was until she mustered enough self control to start eating. After only a few minutes pause she looked at Harry his face emotionless. Which she was happy for as it made her feel calm knowing he wasn't raging in anger or welled up with sadness at least he was neutral. For her the last two days had been amazing and hard she now had a friend that she supposed was her boyfriend but didn't ponder along them lines for too long she was more interested about when she held him. It felt like she was something more than a book worm but she knew that she eternally was and would be. Recently she had been caring to Harry too much to read as she had been shopping, slept with him and her favourite; kissed him, though it was only once she had loved it and had poured all her soul into that kiss. Unfortunately Harry had been stiff at the start but had later relaxed slightly. She had noticed whatever part of him she touched was stiff which made her more determined than ever to make sure he knew someone loved him. Apparently Harry had not heard a single thought from Hermione. While she could hear his every thought, They were both awoken by the sound of wood scraping against pottery by the time the two had sorted their minds Dan and Emma had finished. Emma understood Harry wouldn't eat unless given it by Hermione but she wondered why her daughter hadn't had her full dinner. She was only half-way through but the look in her eyes told her not to worry so naturally she didn't. It didn't take long for their daughter and Harry to finish. Harry was slowly starting to manage to eat a normal sized portion. After every meal the satisfaction Hermione shown made Emma glow with happiness, Harry would most defiantly soon be part of the Granger family she would make sure of that.

She had also found out from Dan that Harry's birthday was coming up on 31st of July and she intended to give Harry the best birthday she could if Hermione would agree. She could sense something Hermione wanted to ask something privately and she ushered Dan out of the room and with Harry asleep Emma asked,

"What's the matter darling?"

"How on earth am I supposed to get washed and dressed while keeping contact with Harry?" Blushing deep red

"Well dear you are married in the magical world and to add to that I think you should talk to Harry about it, but I can ensure you I will talk to Dan and make sure that he does not drag one of you out of your room."

"Thank you mum."

"Well it's nearly time for bed and as a last thought do you want me to move Harry's stuff into your room or do you want to do it"

"Me and Harry will do it but thank you for the offer." Hermione said rising, ending the conversation she slowly walked up the stairs making sure not to drop Harry, her wonderful Harry.

Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione always kept her promises so instead of enjoying his dreams he was awoke by Hermione who said "Harry wake up you're going in the bath."

He stirred quite quickly and with his glasses been taken off already he whispered for clarity "Is that you Hermione?"

"Yes its me now stand up."

"But I can't see."

"Fine then I'll undress you"

After she had undressed Harry leaving his boxers on she undressed herself after making sure Harry's hands were round her neck leaving her undergarments she said embarrassed "I know I'm not pretty like a lot of people."

Harry reached for his glasses keeping one hand round Hermione and put them on and he said "you're not pretty Hermione, you're beautiful"

"Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean you lie Harry I know I'm plain"

"And no one will ever say my girlfriend is plain" putting his glasses back

"Are we both getting in since it's quite big." he added quite scared of drowning which probably wouldn't happen.

"well it would be easier"

After they both had got in side by side Hermione said "shall I do you're back?"

"No, no I can do it" suddenly turning stiff not wanting to reveal his back to her.

"Nonsense Harry you can't do your own back, probably no one can" she said scooting round him. When she seen his back she whispered to herself "and I've been holding on his back all this time and look how many there are" and then spoke up"Are they painful?"

"No"

She hugged him from behind to try and make up from all the damage done to him but he was still stiff, to stiff as if in pain she looked to his face wondering why to find him emotionless.

After realizing herself from the hug she went over his back washing it thourghly getting all the grim and grit out of all his injuries and cleaning the rest then when she was finished (which had took awhile as every time she went over his spine he jerked a little), she hugged him harder than last time pressing her body into his resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her legs round him never wanting to let go but she had to as his front needed doing so she scooted back round to face his front and realized he had been doing it while she did his back and also was surprised when she seen him staring at her (and quickly looked away when he seen her looking at him) and she looked down to only realize her undergarments was soaked and transparent and she said "Harry you know we are married which means you are allowed to look at me"

"But I shouldn't-"

"You can do what you want"

"But still"

"Hug me Harry"

"But you've-"

"But I've got less clothes on now please just hug me"

"But it's rude"

"Only if I don't want it now please"

Since he didn't move she decided to launch at him herself the thirst for each other was growing slowly but was bombarded by a brown haired missile trying to hug him she immediately grabbed round him never wanting to let go till Harry realized he could look.

"Ok I realise now let's get dry"

Once they were dry and in bed they gave a quick kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As Hermione woke up she turned over to see if Harry was awake, to only find he was gone. Her eyes trailed from his outstretched hand to find he was there stiff on the floor closed up, alone, she said, "Harry." But he didn't move or tried to reach out to him with thier premature mental relationship to no avail.

His hands were cold, she slowly got out of bed trying to assess why Harry wasn't responding. As she walked round to him, she sat in front of him and looked at him, his eyes were hollow and empty his face tired and his body exhausted. He was most definitely awake just not responding, or worse choosing not to respond. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was six o'clock a whole hour before she was supposed to be up. She picked him up and onto her lap and stroked his cheek until he blinked slowly as if awaking from a long sleep he whispered "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"I don't deserve any of this." he whispered again barely audiable

"Oh Harry you deserve all of It." she was now whispering as well.

"How?"

"Because you've made me happy." she admitted to him

Harry blinked at her.

"Now Harry how long have you been up for thinking of that?"

"Well I didn't go to sleep, so all night"

"Well you have to sleep a bit so get into bed."

"Ok" Harry said reluctantly, thinking of how much he didn't deserve this

"And you really do deserve this Harry. I am in your head remember."

Slowly but surely Harry got to sleep even for an hour Hermione thought it is better than nothing.

As Hermione found it hard to get to sleep once she had woke up she decided to read the only book she could reach: A guide to Key Stage two maths. Unfortunately but yet fortunately for her overnight the bond had seemed to increase the pull on them, not only did Hermione crave more contact than simple fingers but also could see whatever Harry was dreaming in her head all of which distracted her until she gave up even trying to read after only ten minutes. Hermione hugged Harry, wrapping her arms and legs round him the craving slowly died down as she looked in her mind dreaming slowly falling asleep herself. As the dream changed Hermione felt trapped and felt blood trickling down her back. The man infront of her with a big belt said "you got better grades than Dudley, howdare you," And gave a lash of his belt.

Finally when Hermione woke up she was in tears. Harry, Her Harry had been isolated from everything but sadness, how many times did she watch Harry get hurt it was painful. As Harry woke up and seen her face he turned away knowing she didn't want him anymore breaking the embracement he spoke quietly, " Hermione I know you don't want me anymore I'll be going now." As he stood up losing contact with her she didn't scream like she thought she would, instead no physical pain came only the feeling of emptiness which apparently Harry either didn't feel or didn't know what it was. Hermione herself felt as if her soul was broken her mind not even the bit of buzz from Harry. As Harry walked to the door she dived down to grab his leg hoping to get the slightest trace of him but no relief came, he didn't even notice which Hermione wasn't surprised at as all she had was sadness and pain. She cried out to him "Harry please don't go" desperately crying for the boy she loved

Instinctively his head turned and she watched his eyes go from to the dull eyes he had when she found him to eyes of fear sadness and pain, pupils wide in fear expecting a lashing a slap at least. As Dan and Emma's door opened and the tall man exited with a belt in his hand about to put it on but rushing to see what was happing had it I'm his hand. Harry immediately stood and closed his eyes out of habit and braced himself for the whipping before Hermione could even stop him when she seen his position she grabbed him pulling him onto her lap before whispering,"No one will hurt you here Harry no one at all."

Harry noticing Dan had put the belt on slightly relaxed but was still stiff and tense. Hermione trying to make him completely relaxed and trying to reform the bond kissed him passionately. At last the buzz in her mind returned and she could not focus on any thought but Harry. Her heart fluttered and she felt complete yet again but her cravings were even stronger now and she knew any separation from Harry would leave her lost and weak. Trying to get the house back in order Dan said "now come on you two let's have breakfast your blocking the staircase."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: (Excuses Alert!) Just been to see the three queens in Liverpool , What A Beauty. **

As the duo walked home from school they were in deep thought about the events that had taken place. Hermione's train of thought was,"I hope Harry can trust me. I love him! He stood up for me when that bully of a boy called me a book worm." while Harry was thinking along the lines of "I can't believe that boy reduced Hermione to tears it was so mean."

"Harry he didn't reduce me to tears" replying from his thought.

"But look you've still got tears in your eyes now" Harry said, slightly confused

"I do but these are tears of happiness."

"Say that again."

"You stood up for me for the first time and I'm really greatfull."

"I love you Hermione"

"And I love you to Harry."

As they entered the threshold of the house she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Before walking to the living room where they were greeted by a tall woman with a white hood sitting on the armchair opposite her parents.

"Hello" was all they said not knowing her name, while moving into the armchair that they had dubbed "harmony"

"My name is madam Promfay I am the matron at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and am here to check upon your soul bond, since Minervas visit how has it been Harry?"

"Different". He answered not being able to think of a way to describe it.

"Well I um... I make people happy here." clearly giving off hints off discomfort.

"And for you Hermione how has it been?"

"Wonderful, I have a friend who loves me and I can hear his every thought, I get to hold his hand constantly and I love him. The only bad thing was this morning when I couldn't feel Harry in my head and I felt empty but it fixed itself when I kissed him."

"Hmmm" the matron said slightly worried, pulling out her wand before asking politely, "am I allowed to perform a scan on you both?"

"Yes of course." Hermione answered.

The matron waved her wand and before long a piece of parchment appeared mid air, which Promfay took hold of and read before saying, "Interesting. Hermione when you couldn't feel Harry ' in your head' what had happened?"

"Well he stood up losing contact with me but no pain came however I felt empty and I couldn't focus on anything but Harry."

"It seems Harry broke the bond and then when the bond reformed it became even stronger have you noticed anything else?"

"Well I um..." Hermione started blushing quite deeply "crave him a bit more" to which her father gave a raised eyebrow which made her say, "No daddy not in that way, we are much too young."

"Well that's all from me for now goodbye, I hope to see you soon I will be doing checkups on you two in the future." and with that she was gone with a small pop.

"How are you two not confused by any of this?" Emma said much to the delight of her husband

"Well it's quite logical really..." Hermione started giving quite the lecture before letting Harry say "I just listened to Hermione's mind during the whole thing, ow Hermione that lecture you gave is giving my head a migraine."

"Sorry Harry."

"So what are you two going to do tonight? Since it's the end of school on Friday I don't think we're going to have a barbecue just yet but the pool is on if you want?"

"I say pool." Hermione said knowing Harry would be uncomfortable but she wanted to get away to talk to Harry in private and knew this was her best option.

"Um ok Hermione" he said trying to hide the discomfort of his back

As they trotted up the stairs Dan asked Emma "Harry is hiding something from us and I think Hermione knows it as well."

"Why would you think that?"

"Noticed how every time he has to take most of the clothes on his top half of he gets very uncomfortable."

"Well he could just be self conscious."

"I don't know." Dan finished

* * *

><p>"Ok Harry, talk I know about you're back but I don't know how why when where or who."<p>

Harry was right in the middle of his uncomfortable zone now and said "I fell" trying to take the easy path out

"No you didn't, seriously Harry."

Talking slowly and nervously, "Well my relatives didn't like me, so if I got anything wrong I was punished like every freak should be."

"You are not a freak I thought I had that in your head but how were you punished?"

Suddenly Hermiones mind was filled with mind scarring images that never stopped, it was cruel and seeing it happen to the person she loved nearly pushed her over the edge, she grabbed onto Harry gripping into his skin crying into his hair. When it stopped she asked, "How often?"

"Every day" he replied making her cry and grip even harder it would now be easier to cut diamond with a tooth pick than separate her from him.

After five minutes Harry was starting to get worried she still hadn't stopped crying and she was in turmoil and her mind was shutdown and waves upon waves of sadness rushed to Harry. Hermione's mind was trying to regain some control when she realised what Harry would be thinking and immediately snapped out of it. Remembering what they were supposed to be doing said, "Thank you Harry for telling me this. Now let's go and play in the pool."

After getting changed into their swim clothes they headed downstairs to the pool in a quite spacious garden.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A:first off updates will start to be more often I hope at least two pair week depending on chapter size and content

* * *

><p>As they entred the pool Harry stumbled causing not only a small amount of water to splash onto Hermione who gasped at the moderately warm water making contact with her skin to realise that Harry could not swim because of the pain And inexprience dived in to help him stay afloat after a moderately short time he could stay afloat whithout the use of Hermione and started to enjoy it more. During that period of learning how to stay a float however had made Hermione frustrated and start to shout at him.<p>

"Harry quick with you're legs and keep you're head high"

"Sorry Hermione" he would reply getting slightly sadder per telling she gave him until he closed unconscious. Where Hermione struggled to get down and reach him and get him back onto the side of the pool where she picked him up his eyes closed his messy raven hair slightly a bit straighter and a whole load heavier. Running to the house she entered the living room before collapsing.

"madam promfay quickly come here please" Emma shouted to the matron who was fortunately still at the house

as she rushed in shaking her head wondering how these two people might break the school record for the most times invoulintray in the Hogwarts infirmary. Looking over Harry she noticed he was just unconscious as for Hermione her magical core was depleated which she questiond in her head and would have to ask personally. After rechecking all her scans she stood up from kneeling next to the children and said "they are ok just keep them both calm and in a stable mood they will wake in about fifteen minutes unfortunatly i will have to go now to hogwarts" turning on the spot she left.

"Well Dan how much have the last three days made a difference"

"well my daughter sleeps with someone holds his hand and makes me slightly annoyed"

"give over go and make tea Dan"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why Harry just why?" She said rolling over causing Harry to fall, grabbing for a cushion she waited.

"What did I do?"

"You fainted from pressure and sadness why didn't you say something?" smacking his head with the pillow.

"Because I didn't want to hurt youre feelings."

"It wouldn't I told you not to let me boss you around."

"You weren't." He said earning another smack from the pillow.

"I was and I know it."

"But you fainted as well I don't deserve this."

"You deserve all of it Harry."

"I don't i'm a freak I cause sadness and pain"

"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK HARRY." Hermione shouted before realising she had crippled him all the trust and happiness he had was gone. She had broke it in her anger he was now as she found him no goal, happiness or trust or love. She had destroyed his hope and his will to do anything. He lied there his expression empty his eyes gaunt looking into space. Her anger at him drained and transformed into sadness and emptiness with two goals in mind: make Harry the happiest person on earth and kill the person who did this to him. She decided to comfurt Harry. She spoke to him but no response was made she gave a slight shake but no resistance was made. As she looked him in the eye she heard his words in her mind "I'm sorry Hermione." they replayed over and over in her head till she felt a movement underneath her she moved and as he stood up hand still in hers he tried to walk. She gripped on tightly to the couch and to his hand until he turned round and seen his will to live he sat and stared at her taking in her face a single tear below her left eye with eyes to beautiful to miss he looked towards her jaw but his vision was obscued by something brown that was clinging to much for his liking he slowly detached himself from her and crawled as far away as he could do with just fingers touching. Hermione could tell something was wrong she could feel something inside her was breaking but ignored it and focused on trying to make Harry happy but for every movement she took towards him he would further away. The stress Hermione was going through to get near to him was starting to get to her head and within moments she was passed out.

When she woke she hoped it was a dream but there he was the maximum distance away from her as she looked at him something clicked in him his anger started to drain and as his head started to clear he looked at the mess he had done he had caused heart break and pain not only to himself but to Hermione. He slowly tried to move towards her unsure if she still liked him. Noticing this gesture Hermione launched herself at him hugging him she said "Harry I love you so much and I'm so sorry can we forget about this."

"yes Hermione but it's my fault not yours."

Deciding against arguing with him she let it pass and lowering his head kissed him slowly with passion deeping the kiss she felt even more attracted to him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for ths delays i will not leave this story till it is finished no matter how long it takes.

Over dinner that night Hermione noticed that he felt alone his movements were stiffer than when she first met him and any contact was replied to by being stiff and thus unmovable. She wanted to hug him and pour her heart into him but she knew he would deny it all she would have to start from square one again. In three days she had traversed up to three relationships with Harry stranger to friend to best friend but now it was all lost in her anger. The words "I'm sorry" still haunted her it made her think of the way the Dursleys treated Harry and the impact it made upon him. The three days with him felt like forever and she loved every moment of it until she ruined it all, from the lack of trust from Harry she started to feel weaker. She didn't know how to gain his trust back he wouldn't accept anything from her and she was surprised the bond hadn't broken deciding to try and lighten the mood at the table she said "Harry whens youre birthday?"

"31st of july" he replied stiffly almost robotically

"Thats ten day away" she said before repeating "TEN DAYS" rather loudly before grabbing a notepad that only Harry didnt know she had and started to write plans at high speed. Harry tried to look at the note pad but she wouldn't let him and somehow he couldn't enter her mind. He hated secrets and soon thought this was one of them thus he decided to eat no more and let it consume his brain. "What are you writing?" He had asked so many times before her parents had dissmissed them and she had slid the pad across the table for her parents to see. noticing Harry wouldn't budge even if she begged him she picked him up and took hime into the living room where he just sat not stiff but floppily as Hermione sat down with him she said "sorry Harry about secrets this I really want to tell you but no."

"Also Harry please stop this if you hate me it's fine just tell me what you feel."

""I'm sorry." Was what he replied with. It was the two words that haunted her of course he didn't know that but he had never looked any further than her top lying emotions of her brain.

she spoke calmingly "there's no need to be sorry Harry I love you really I do" while trying to put her head on him but this time he would not have it jerking away trying to isolate himself.

"Harry please do trust me, I dont mind if you want to isolate you're self from everyone just trust me please."

Deciding to leave him time to think she turned to the coffe table at the side of the couch to find a book she had been reading for a long time "The Hobbit." Turning the pages and holding the book with one hand was a skill she was determind to learn once the bond had formed as she always needed contact with Harry sometimes she cursed it sometimes she loved it.

To her suprise minutes after she had openend the book she heard the words from the person she loved most "Hermione..."

"what Harry"

"I..I...don't know what to do"

"about what Harry?"

"about anything"

"what do you enjoy Harry?"

"Being with you Emma and Dan"

"what else?"

"that's it really"

"how about trying a game of something like football"

"I don't know how to play and anyways we need contact"

"who says I can't play"

"no one"

"DAD!"

"yes Hermione" he awnsered entering from the dining room.

"can you play football with us"

"not today but tomorrow maybe"

"thank you"

"what does football have to do with all this Hermione?"

"you needed a hobby Harry and please stop blaming yourself it wasn't you're fault." she added felling the guilt in her head. Before turning and reading again"

"Now come on you two it's bed time"

"already mum?"

"yes dear now Harry I now it may be hard but please do try and listen to hermione"

"I'll try Emma"

"Come on then Harry let's go"

standing up the pair left up the staircase leaving hermione's parents to talk

"do you think we should adopt him Dan?"

"yes i do infact I'll go and ring the social workers now" leaving to go to the phone

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Harry" Hermione said wrapping her arms round him<p>

"night" he replied. As she fell asleep he seen the look of relaxation on her face which made him think "maybe she does love me"

inside Hermiones mind she was far from relaxed hearing Harry's last thought she was cursing the dursleys with every last word she could call them then repeating the processe for making Harry like this.

A/N: thank you to Vegasman59 for reminding me of a certain thing on my to do list and second sorry for the wait of god knows how long.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of Harry's birthday the household was all excited apart from one, Harry himself he had been worriying himself sick since Hermione had passed over the notepad. He thought they were getting rid of him. Hermione's calmings had not helped he had been offered an appointment for the docters twice and to Hermiones displesure he had had to miss school once.

Slowly Hermione woke trying to not wake up Harry it had become common knowledge to not wake him up natrually after Hermione had woke quickly and jerked his arm up by accident and caused him to start freaking out about not deserving any of this. Which she didn't understand till she realised that his ugly realitives had problay ragged him into his cubboard and out of it by his arm telling him he "you are worthless."

She had come to like his sleeping state he always seemed calmer. Finding a hobby for Harry hadnt worked very well as he blamed everything on him and not wanting it to end like swimming she stopped it quite sooner than she wanted.

Downstaires the decorations had been readied and the presents laid. Hermione and her parents had tried to make everything perfect though that was quite diffcult since they had no lead on what he liked.

As Harry woke up he was greeted by a very happy Hermione which made him very nervous. as she led him downstaires he was amazed at the decorations and started to wondor who it was for as he looked around he noticed everyone was looking at him. It was Hermione who broke the ice.

"Harry these are all yours here" she said picking up one randomly "open this."

"But i dont deserve this, i'm a freak"

"Harry dear you deserve every bit of this at least take ppone for making Hermione happy."Emma encouraged

Slowly unpackaging the present he was glad to see it was chocolate one of the things he had never even near to. Going back to the label he seen it was from Dan and Emma. Standing up he walked to them and shocked them to the core by intinating a hug with someone other than Hermione. Shocked they returned the hug. Hermione interrupted this however by saying jokingly "mum i thought you were a dentist and were teeth perfectinsts."

"Sorry Hermione but Emma couldnt resist it."

"Thank you Emma."

"Youre welcome dear."

The rest of the presents were slowly unwrapped till he came to his last one tagged by Hermione with a small message "to who i like most"

With a small nervous glance to Hermione he unwrapped it inside there was a small box inside there was a letter:

"To Master Harry James Potter:

We are glad to inform you that youre adoption procces is nearly compleate all that is now needed is youre signature and a witness to sign the reverse of letter and send it to the return adress.

Andrew

Head of the social services in England."

Harry was shocked no one had ever contacted also he had never thought anyone could want him apart from maybe the time before Hermione crushed him. He turned back round to her with a tear stained face he started "Hemione would you..." but was interupted by her saying "yes of course i would Harry." Giving him a small peck on the forehead she went into the dining room and got a pen and rushed back in taking the small letter of him she quickly signed before handing it back to him with the addition of a pen he slowly signed. Putting the letter to the side.

A/N: this is only part 1 of his birthday as i needed to post something soon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Incase you didnt know this is part two of his birthday part 1 is now chapter 11.

Putting the letter to the side Harry started to cry his emotions overwhelming him they were a mix of love happiness and something he had barely ever felt; to be wanted. Trying to see why he was crying Hermione scooted closer to him and slightly lifted his head to let it rest on her shoulder at this motion melted the parents hearts. Deciding they needed something to eat they both left the room reluctauntly, leaving the children alone.

"Harry are you ok?" She whispred into his ear

"Yeah but you didnt have to get me all this."

"Thats why we got it you because we wanted to havent you ever got told that?" She asked kindly

"No"

Trying to calm down the errupting mass of anger so harry didnt sense it in the bond she said

"We all love you here Harry."

"But why do you love me."

"Because youre a stubborn, cute, caring and loving guy who deserves to be loved."

"How can i be caring i cant even take care of myself"

"If i was about to jump off a cliff would you stop me."

"Yes..." he said not understanding where this was going

"There Harry you care about me." Finishing the conversation.

Relaxing slightly Harry whispred a quick "thank you" before giving a gentle squeeze of the hand.

Hermione happy that he was ok turned to the mass of presents and the note before asking "Harry would you like to send the letter after breakfast?"

"Sure Hermione." He said

"Harry Hermione breakfast." Emma shouted through standing up they walked towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went happily, they went out for a meal and were exhausted when they returned. Flopping down on the seat whie the parents went out the room to only reenter it with a cake which made Hermione quickly smile and start the tradtional happy birthday song blowing out the candals Hermione heard "to stay here forever is my wish" turning the telly on she let Harry pick any movie he wanted however to her unshown displeasure he chose: The Muppets which she thought was for little people but decided against arguing and ruining Harry's great mood, settling into the seat she put her head against Harry's and was delighted at the extra contact a feeling she hadnt felt since Madam Promfay's last visit where she asked about it and was givin a potion to help stop it "Oh well." she thought, secretly liking the sensation. Halfway thourghout the movie Harry could be found in a deep sleep.<p>

As Emma noticed Hermione walk out she quickly walked after them and asked "Hermione i didnt think you liked The Muppets?"

"I don't mum but he was so happy today it melted my heart to see him smile like that and i dindn't want to breackit so i went with it."

"How selfless of you and renember youre room needs doing still."

"I will mum thank you." She finished before climbing the stairs a feat which was becoming harder for her daily after getting into bed she quickly snuggled up to Harry relishing in the felling of bieng close to him.

A/N:still looking for a beta.


	13. Chapter 13

After relishing in the feeling of him bieng close she fell asleep into a nightmareish memory at school one that hadnt seen for a few years she was in the middle of a small circle one of the girls in the circle had pushed her creating a small gash in her arm and causing her to drop her books they were now however laughing at her part of the group was one of her new supposed friends that was realation out the window. After arriving home her mother had asked her what was wrong she had simply said "i fell"

Ok voting time 1. Which chapter should they go to hogwarts (15-20) in.

2. which house should they be in.

3. any suggestions.

Also just for those confused with the date it is now thursday.

In addition to this small redo on chapter11 and 12


	14. Chapter 14

A/n quick note the standings for the votes are raven claw and chapter -. As if i would i say what chapter they're going in that would make me being just too nice anyway. Also here is the date Wednesday 1 september. half of which is to remind myself and to remind you in addition and I plan on making chapters thicker. Next note the primary school they go to lets just say has wierd holidays. Ok sorry for babbling on with it I say.

Upon waking Hermione was terrified, what if Harry had seen it that would be a disaster for everyone. Calming herself down she realised that he didn't try to look into her mind only reading what was on the surface meanwhile she didn't even have to try very hard to read his thoughts he wasnt giving them to her but he wasnt blocking her at all. There was near no chance that he had seen it. She was glad it was the holidays it ment that she had compleated her tests and the only downside being that she had to wait for her results and it was driving her crazy or at least it would of if she didn't have so much attention on Harry. She pondered about her connection to Harry, The soulbond she still wasn't certain what her feelings were towards from what she had heard from both the witches that visited her and Harry it was supposed to be something better than the gods but something didn't work out like something not falling into place. She wasn't sure as she couldn't understand she loved Harry so much and she was sure near enough that he loved her. Forrgetting about that she focused on cuddling the ball of hair and skin she had in her arms.

His sleeping habits had been revaled to her a few days before his birthday she didn't mind them and if it made him happy she would happily go along with it. Another thing she had noticed is that if Harry thought he woke first it made him happier. Getting a book from the bedside table to her right she started to read about one chapter in she felt tiredness wash over which she had expected at some point to occur as she had found it the hard way that whenever Harry enterd a new dream she was either pulled into it or she had to fight it very annoying indeed when she was reading deciding to see what dream he was having and weather to join him or not she noted that he was in fact having her nightmare. Knowing that he would defiantly wake up after this dream she lay down and pretended that she was asleep waiting she looked upon the dream trying to sense his mood but there was no hope.

She felt him stretch which was her cue to flicker her eyes and say "hiya Harry."

his voice desperate for a reply he said "was that a nightmare or a memory."

"not wanting to lie she exhaled and said "it was a memory."

his eyes suddenly turned from calm to seething with rage something she neither liked or wanted. Trying to sooth him she attempted to hug him but he didn't let her thurthermore he asked "who are they."

"Rosie, Abigail and Tomas. But Harry calm down please."

"no i won't they hurt you Hermione."

"Harr-." She started before being interrupted

"What Hermione." He snapped back shocking her she had never expected it plus to add to it he had never got mad at her.

"just calm down look you making me shout now please Harry for me."

"fine then you win but I'm still not happy."

That was if anything the only thing that Hermione didn't like about Harry if anything his unpleasant ability to hold a grudge coupled with his emotions being stored and not being released made him subject to emotional and mental breakdowns from time to time.

"Come on you two lovebirds." They heard after a small knock thourgh the voice of Dan.

"Were coming daddy." Hermione replied.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was downstairs at the table eating breakfast Dan said "so what are my little two lovebirds doing today?"<p>

"Well could we have a barbecue please?" Harry asked he had never been allowed to one so Hermione had agreed to it instantly.

"I could get that arranged for around lunch is there anything else?"

"Mum could you take me and Harry to the opticons please."

"Why do you want to go there." He tried to implnt into her head.

"I dont like the fact that youre wearing broken glasses for one and they probaly arnt the right strength." She thought back

"Yes we can Hermione buy it'll have to be in a hour ot two as i have some work to do that we can drop off at the practice on the way home but i suppose if Dan has no more questions or disccusions youre free for now."

"I dont so yes youre free."

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said in unison. Hermione taking lead she guided him towards the living room. Thinking up a topic of disccusion she said "Harry i cant waitė to go to hogwarts and do magic, can you?"

"Yes but you know weve got another year too wait dont you."

"Yes but still imagine it the possibilities."

"Ok Hermione." He said and while waving his free han he thought of conjuring a chair, his free hand mockingly looking the other way towards Hermione.

"Harr-"she tried to stop him but was shocked there it was an extra chair her mouth dropped as Harry seen her facical expreesion change he looked in the direction of his hand and he was shocked beyond belif he had conjured a chair.

"Harry you know thats like at least a fourth year spell and wandlessly as well."

"But i just thought about it and waved my hand to mock you i didnt even try."

"Mum can you come here please?"

"yes darlings what would you like?" She said entering

"Harry just..." She started gesturing to the in a way that made Harry think he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry." he said before Emma had a chance to speak

"Harry this is wonderfull it's not bad what else can you do."

"I don't know I was just trying to not get a migraine."

"Harry i'm not that bad." Hermione contradicted

"but still you two before you start a bickirng match think, what can Harry do and what if Hermione can what is her limits as well do." Emma said stopping an argument before it started.

"Hermione just wave youre hand as if to mock me and think of conjuring a chair."

"But I could never mock you, ill try but not you're way." She said before trying to get a clear picture of a chair and imagined it being conjured concentrating hard she finally managed it.

"well done Hermione." Harry and Emma said in unison.

"now Harry no more of this till later or well destroy are magic core remember what pomfrey said and in addition well have to tell her as she's coming round later today." Hermione said

"please." Harry said

"I agree with Hermione Harry I don't want whatever it is destroyed." Emma piped in

"Oh i give up."

"Harry whats up you seem diffrent today?"

"Nothing Hermione"

"Harry you know i can tell when you lie."

"Fine im still angry over the 'i fell thing'."

"Harry forget that its in the past you wouldnt have been able to change it."

"Yeah but you could let me prevent it."

"And in the meantime get you told of Harry i dont want to argue with you but please for my sake just drop it."

"But..." he trailed off with a slight hint of anger.

"Calm Harry." She sakd trying to soothe him.

* * *

><p>"Harry here take youre pick." The opticon said she had just finished the examination<p>

"Can I have these he said pointing to some horn rimmed glasses." He said

"Here you are then." She said coming back from the store room with an identical pair.

"Thank you." he replied showing his apperciation.

Going to the desk to pay for them Harry said"ill pay for them."

"Harry its my responsibility to give you this for free so here." She said handing over some money to recptionist.

The journey back home was quiet Harry to amazed at his new glasses and Hermione glad that he wasnt waring selotaped ones anymore. Upon arriving home they were all happy to see that small amounts of smoke could be seen in the air. Entring the house they were greeted by Dan who said "Madam Promfays here you two shes up in youre room I think she wants a private talk."

The children leaving to go upstairs left the parents downstairs to start cooking some meat.

* * *

><p>"Hello Madam Promfay." They said in unison as they enterd the room.<p>

"So hows it been going you two" she replied beckining them towards the bed while she sat upon a conjured chair simlar to the one Harry conjured.

"Good but me and Harry accomplished a feat this morning we both managed to conjure a chair."

"Thats intresting could one of you dememstrate that now."

"Yes i could." Harry said before repeating the actions that he had done this morning.

"Very good i only caution you to not try anything to complicated and to not overdo it. Now i must be going there is a practie quidditch match on and i fear wood will breack his jaw, as always." She said before popping away.

The rest of the day followed on nicly Harry calming down more and more until as always they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: i tricked you you all thought i was finished nope because im sorry the delays so there no more tricks i promise.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: sorry for sparse updates still as you can tell need a beta pm if interested. Two parter chapter wired I know. Hogwarts=twists heaven

19th September

It was early morning when Hermione woke, after all it was her birthday she was 11 and would receive her Hogwarts letters today. Her only regret being she hadn't told Harry, she had her reasons but he would still probably be unhappy.

she had finally during the weeks managed to break the better part of his shell making his self confidence thrive. She had also started to look up why she could read Harry's mind easier than he could to her. Her results was that she over the span of her life had created a mental shield while Harry's was left defenceless. She turned her head to look at him and her concentration melted her only thought was why does he have to look so darn cute. Putting her hand through his hair made her realise how much she loved him she couldn't even if she wanted spend time away from him even the thought turned her sick.

She hugged him tighter her dizziness slowly stopping her main goal was to make him happy and her eyes she was getting closer to that goal per second. Laying her head down she started to wait for Harry to wake, it was weird for Hermione getting up and not going to get her parents up but she could wait and she would.

When Harry awoke and the family moved downstairs his mind picked up on the presents and quickly thought oh no it's someone's birthday and I got them nothing.

Hermione picking up on this thought wanted to sink into the floor to never be seen again. Keeping her balance they proceeded to have some breakfast afterwhich they moved to the living room which had a pile of presents about the same size of which Harry had on his birthday. Harry getting to nervous for his own good said,"who's birthday is it?"

"Don't be mad Harry but it's mine we- I didnt want you to be all worried about what you get me and so on."

"but-" Harry started to argue but was cut off by Hermione's puppy eyes and pout.

as Harry watched Hermione open her presents which mainly consisted of books that weren't on the bookcases lining there room which had recently had some more stuff into it as they moved Harry's stuff into it, the glint in her eye made Harry smile and promise he would get her a present for tomorrow. once Hermione had opened all of her presents and hugs and kisses had been shared Dan asked,"so we have some free time today as it's nearly the end of the holidays which are the weirdest holidays ever it freaked me out still we have some free time what would you like to do."

"Um I dont know Dad but whatever it is Harry has to want to do it."

"Well that's always a given in this house but there must be something." Emma joined in.

"um why don't you go shopping." Harry put his bit in

there was a quick knock on the door which Dan went to awnser.

A/N yes I am still waiting for some results for house you have until the chapter of which they go to Hogwarts in is posted.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: just be warned if you review as a guest flames are ignored.

"hello again professor." Dan said realising who had knocked and letting her in.

"hello Dan." She replied entering the threshold

"I think that Harry's suggestion here was a good one after all I think you will all want to go shopping after this letter. now since you two are married in our world you Harry are allowed to receive you're letter as well." She said handing out four letter two to each of the children.

the first letter Hermione received read out:

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL <em>of<em> WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mrs. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

><p>"now i am aware that you can do wand less magic which requires that person to be very powerful here you will be able to learn how to control it. However it is you're choice if you want to go." McGonagall breaking a slight grin.<p>

"Where did my mum and dad go?" Harry asked slowly.

"They went here to hogwarts and if I renember correctly they were head boy and girl."

"Hermione can we go to hogwarts?" Harry asked ibto his own head and was replied with."

"Maybe," she started seeing the slight drop in his face she finished,"of course we can Harry we couldnt go anywhere else even if we tried."

At this Harry's emotions rockted to the roof he was feeling slightly light-headed. In unison they replie "yes were going to Hogwarts."

"Good now if youre parents allow we can start shopping."

"Why not lets get going professer."

After side along appariting to the door to a pub that looked quite run down Jarry started to question if this was real assured by Hermiones squeezes of his hand they entred after evading the mob of people trying to say hello to him they were free and into one of the most magical places in britan but little did they know the oldest hadmaster in hogwarts histroy was under a cloak and all it took was a simple "oblivate" and another appartion to cause hell to break loose.

A/N Let the fun begin yes dumbledorr is a manluiptive old fool next chapter equals the train.


	17. Chapter 17

His head was banging no it was on fire he couldn't remember anything everything was dark there was also a feeling as if he lost something suddenly there was a rap on his door and a bolt being drawn back he quickly moved remembering his rule never upset the Dursleys. He got on with his daily chores.

* * *

><p>In Crawley a similar situation was occurring however it included the whole house hold and to Hermione it could be described as a 'lit fire on you're head' she had bought her shopping and was happy with it but again felt something missing something not clicking into place. She shoved it out of her head, school was soon why not revise?<p>

* * *

><p>this routine of waking up with pain they got used to Harry went to diagon alley on his birthday and on the day of the first of September they were all excited they didn't feel pain nor sadness and even Harry had merger hope this wasn't just a dream.<p>

For Harry getting to kings cross station was easy as vernon didn't want him any longer he was surprised they didn't set off at midnight however he got there a good half hour before he was supposed to be on. fortunately he knew where to go as of Hagrid and was happy he sat as far back as he could trying not to get noticed or to be mobbed because of his fame.

Hermione being who she was got there quite early only ten minutes after Harry. She looked down the train trying to gauge how many people were on it. None that was until she came to the last compartment her heart stopped she choked before reaching for the wall, something was clicking into place it felt right she slowly stopped leaning and went for the compartment door she was getting overwhelmed by something she didn't want to process she entered and said simply "hello do you mind if I sit with you?" reaching out her hand. It was taken by the boy with a smile and said "of course I don't my name is Harry."

"I'm Hermione." she replied after a couple of seconds something broke like a knot not tied properly and memories flooded back to her, Of Harry and her going to diagnon alley,them being married in the wizarding world and more and to the fact of when she could now remember most of Harrys days made her cry and repeatedly say "I'm sorry for leaving you Harry I'm sorry."

Harry was flabbergasted and all he could manage was "do you still love me?"

"boys" Hermione thought to herself before saying "Harry I will never not love you."

they sat there in comfortable silence for a while just holding onto each other before a blond haired boy barged thourgh the compartment door saying "is Harry potter in here rumour is he's on the train."

seeing Harry's face drop she knew he wanted to say no but would by Dursleys law have to say yes so spoke for him "no he's not have you checked the front of the train."

"I most certainly have goodbye." He finished with a hiss and an ignorant tone.

once left Hermione spoke "Harry this didn't happen by coincidence do you know who could of engineered the event?"

he thought back he seen blue eyes not very detailed but unique he said stuttering "just blue eyes, nothing."

thinking to herself she thought "I will kill to make sure this doesn't happen again" just the thought of him going to the Dursleys made her shudder. Deciding to ask a question she had been pondering for a while before the memory wipe she asked,"Harry why is it that you practically never read my thoughts but I can near certainly always hear yours?"

"Because they're you're thoughts not mine what about if you don't want me to see it?"

"Harry that's thoughtful of you but my thoughts are just as well as yours if you don't want to because of some other reason fine but if it's because of you thinking it's rude or unnessceory then you're wrong I don't mind sharing anything with you."

Harry realising this was a battle he would never win with a cover story said,"I dont actually know but it feels as if you have like some kind of wall protecting you're mind."

"for that awnser Harry here," She said kissing him on the cheek,"being truthful gets rewards now tell me about the dursleys and no cover ups remember i hear all you're thoughts about coverups."

"well I'm fine and it went quite good." he said after wich he noticed the daggers in Hermione's eyes and continued "i only got one more scar."

"Harry you do know that when we get to Hogwarts a I swear to god the first thing I am going to do though reluctantly is get some disinfectment on you're back. But thank you now shall we get changed as we have been talking for a while."

"well how?"

"as we always did Harry"

* * *

><p>the train ride continued nicely with no more interruptions apart from a scratch at the window which was hedwig returning from her small flight which had been made possible by Hermione's extensive knowledge of magic.<p>

upon reaching hogsmeade station the first years filed out and onto the boats were they were met by Hagrid. Once on the boats they rounded a corner which reviled the view of the castle from the lake which Harry thought was amazing. upon entering Hogwarts proffser Mcgonagall had greeted the group and led them to an antechamber before saying with a nod "Harry potter and Hermione please follow me the rest of you shall stay here."

once leaving the antechamber they were led though many tunnels till finally they reached an office which was obviously the proffsers.

A/N: last plea of voting for house and in addition before someone else nags me yes this story still needs a beta and you can pm if interested.


	18. Chapter 18

"Now you two there is a reason you won't be attending the feast as you would have thought, for a multitude of reasons number one is I didn't want to without you're permission call Hermione,Potter. Secondly I thought you would like to not be crowded but atlas I must be off to organise the feast. I shall be back soon."

"goodbye so Harry since the soulbond has been reformed for the second time now do you reckon we still need constant contact."

"There's only one way to find out."

slowly letting go of each other's hands they found it was no longer painful just really annoying and made both their minds uneasy as it was nonstop thinking about each other within ten minutes they had been forced to reunite them and Hermione concluded,"it's no longer painful at least but I say this is worse. Do you want to try again?" When no reply was heard she looked up to see him mixed up in emotion and not knowing what emotion was what would make him angry which would later make him sad at his outburst which Hermione knew to not let happen trying to divert his attention she spoke "Harry what house would you like to be in? I think you should be in Hufflepuff for being so kind."

"but you would be put in Ravenclaw I would barely see you."

"but see Harry look loyalty is another trait of Hufflepuffs."

he was speechless to that, was she trying to get away?

"Harry I'm joking if I would be put in Ravenclaw so would you as we share minds."

After a few minutes McGonagall returned with a stool and a rather old hat. Which rim once put down immediately opened saying the words,"Ah the potters at last I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Now just put me on you're head and I shall sort you".

After being put on theyre head it mumbled "um now mr potter and should I say mrs potter you could quite practically fit into all the houses take slythrin but again you have heritage through all of them godric though you're late dad's side rowena though you're late mums side and finally helga though Hermione which means you own the castle Potters. However I advise you go into Ravenclaw you shall succeed there." Hermione speaking telepathically to Harry said "Harry I told you now do you want go into Ravenclaw." "Yes I do Hermione." "Very well then potters you are now into Ravenclaw"

taking the hat of their heads professor McGonagall said "very well done i shall collect you're head of house now and he will inform you of everything you need to know." Before walking to her fireplace and throwing in some ash before sticking you're head in to the flames for one minute before finally sitting back down at the table saying,"professor Flitwick shall be here soon."

upon arriving he introduced himself and led the pair up through the many passageways till they came to a portrait with a small knocker on it."this will be the passageway to you're rooms simply knock on the knocker now and state you're password in the future just knock on it and say the password once inside to the left there is a passageway that leads to the common room simply say the password again and you shall be allowed in the common room on the other side it appears as a statue. I shall now leave you to it"

"Harry what should the password be?"

"maybe Hermione's the best and all should hail?"

"prat seriously."

"Ok maybe Love."

"perfect." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek before knocking on the door and saying "Love." Getting a peak at the room she gasped dragging Harry down the tunnel until she reached the inside. styled in a way of a self contained flat it was dressed in blue and white and on the roof it looked like stars upon night to the right was a small kitchen and some stairs probably to the bedrooms. The room they were standing in now looked like a lounging area with a small desk and such to write upon. Taking a tour of the place they both fell in love with it. they had a bath the size of a hot tub and thier bedroom was humongous with a window looking onto the lake they had recently sailed upon looking back onto the bed there was a small creature upon it making it with robes on which would be identified as the Potter robes as the creature noticed them she stopped making the bed and said "hello master and mistress my name is bell I can be youre house elf if you wish." After getting over the shock they got into bed, bell having gone downstaires probaly to do some cleaning they gave each other a quick kiss before finnaly foregoing hunger fell asleep.

A/N: I would like to thank the amazing for after this chapter shall be betaring this story as well as Man of Constant Sorrow who is officaly amazing beta but im sure theyll both do the job fine. As to other notes there is none.


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry you do know that I'm going to have to reintroduce you to my parents." Hermione said on their walk down to the great hall trying to miss a crowd that was sure to come.

His heart stopped at that, last time it they had no choice but what about if they had the choice.

"it won't be that bad ok yeah I know it'll be hard but for all we know when they see you everything may flood back." Hermione said awnsering his unasked thoughts.

"maybe but I could leave and then i wouldn't cause any harm or threat or even any problems."

"Trust you Harry to say that, how anti-climatic. in addition I could never leave you and you're always welcome were I am as I love you with all my heart."

trying to change the subject from waters he didn't want to navigate he said,"I Wonder what lessons we have today?"

"I belive profoser Flitwick may be coming round with them today Harry I hope its charms."

"is that like making water out of you're wand."

"yes it is Harry as well as other things like levitation."

upon sitting down at breakfast they were greeted by a red haired boy who introduced himself as 'Ron' asking for their friendship. After a mental agreement it was decided they thought him snobby and not to be made friends with.

As breakfast past Harry was introduced short to one hundrd people each one makeing Hermione laugh at Harry's growing expression.

"Hermione do you know how painful that was?" Harry said after the introductions.

"Not really I was more intent on trying to copy youre mouth movement."

"Well it was painfull."

"Well maybe Harry later if you still need treatment we can always find a broom cupboard."

"I've always wanted to fly a broom." Harry said not knowing what Hermione wanted him to catch onto.

"ok." She replied knowing she could never get him to catch on. The rest of breakfast passed on in peace with only a few inturuptions like owl post. Their timetables were handed out by thirer head of house and they were shortly in lessons which they enjoyed.

A/N: ok I'm sorry for my poor quality I've hit a writers block dam so production may be slow if you like high quality please go over and check out Meant To Be the rewrite of this.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been over a week when Dumbledoor invited Harry and Hermione to his office and both of them curios decided to see what he wanted.

"so Harry how was you're time at you're uncles?"

"it was ok not much fun." Harry replied acting carm he could feel anger but it felt detached.

Hermione was unsure she could feel anger at the authority figure but she couldn't tell why without more information.

"good I thought it was a good idea when I placed you there many years ago."

Hermione now having all the information she needed started to yell before even letting Harry get a word out,"it was you! Wasn't it, in diagon alley who obligated us and sent my Harry to the hell hole of the dursleys. before I met him he lived under the staires, he refused to eat he was a slave! How can you live with you're self?" leaving a pause she continued,"nothing well I say this meeting is over."

"wait there is one last thing I don't want say but you must know," Dumbledoor said getting Hermione to stop at the doorway anger in her face," there is a phrophcy; _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"well that's stupid can't you tell Dumbledoor because when the dark lord turned to Harry he tried to kill him but failed which renders the part of the prophecy that says 'die at the hand of the other' false so there were leaving." As she finished with her rant she shut the door before awnsering Harry's question that was unasked

"Harry I know he tried to kill you because he tried to probe my mind which when I tried to stop him he accidently opened part of his mind to me and plus Mcgonagall probably mentioned it on one of her visits. now what would you like to do.

"go to a diffrent school one without a headmaster that wants to control me."

"i would like that but Hogwarts is the only magical school in England."

"well then it would be nice to see Mcgonagall again before tea."

"good idea we may be able to get her memories back."

after explaining to Mcgonagall what had happend she was also very unhappy and was determined to have a word with Albus.

A/N: new poll on profile page to see if they should stay at Hogwarts or they should move. warning if they move it'll be the next fall. Next chapter will hopefully have some fluff.

for those who haven't check out 'Meant to be' the betas rewrite of this which is much higher quality than this.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:sorry for the long wait on this this chapter is short and rushed a bit but I am trying to get a bit sorted.

"Harry are you ok." It was dark past curfew by a few hour and they were sitting in their room at the edge of the bed. They were previously asleep but however had been jolted awake when...

"yeah I'm fine just a nightmare."

"Harry I may not have been with you for the last year but I am not stupid enough for one moment to know when you lie especially when it comes to you're mind."

"seriously it was a petite nightmare."

"well then why was it that you jolted awake." She asked turning from a slight of annoyance to caring tone.

"it was of a rat getting torn apart by a large black dog graphically repeatedly."

"well that's understandable then please may I ask though why have you been so tense since we came here."

"I don't know I guess I just don't like physical contact much I wasn't brought up to like it." He said a flash or remembrance on the brink of his mind.

"Ok then" she finished laying back down turning in for a hopefully graceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Dad<p>

I am writing to you to inform you that my life has had yet again a total change around I now have some friends like Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Talking about Harry Potter do you remember him from last year when he stayed around at ours for a while because he's getting ever sweeter.

Hope this letter finds you well.

Love from Hermione.

P.S: this is Harry's owl.

"Whats that?" came a voice from behind the desk calling out to her.

"A letter that I'm sending home can I use you're owl please Harry."

"of course you can what do we have today."

"just transfiguration and charms as were allowed time off to see prof. Mcgonagall."

* * *

><p>After lessons they among the other students headed down to the black lake to sit and chill however on there way down to one of the times were they interacted with other people they came across a portion of the forest. Getting tired from walking around for a while they decided to take a small rest putting their bags down they heard a growl and upon turning their backs to the forest a dog easily up to Harry's waist grabbed Hermione's bag retreating slowly back into the forest.<p>

Harry letting his hot headedness getting infront of him went straight into the forest running, foregoing the boundaries of the bond. Upon entering the forest it seemed to envelope him and out of nowhere a man with hair of a shaggy black hair appeared.

"Harry." The man said in a almost cheerful tone mixing with Hermione's cry.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I'm finally trying to get back into some routine so here's another update.

"How long it's been Harry I last saw you when you was a baby." The man said in his best happy voice as if masking his true emotion.

"Harry get away from him he murderd you're parents!" Hermione screamed remembering a picture of him from one of her books.

Harry utterly confused to who he should stick up for said,"Hermione who is he?"

"my name seriously is Sirus." The man said to himself

"He killed you're parents and a load of muggles he's not safe."

"why did you kill my parents Sirus." Harry said now looking at the man in the eye slightly angry trying to not whip out at him in anger.

"before i awnser that here Hermione you may have it back on one condition;"

"what?"

"you here me out."

"fine but make one move closer to him and I swear you wont see the end of it."

"ok have you two ever heard of a pensive?"

"no." Harry replied

"yes it's a device to watch memory's in." Awnsered Hermione who was now getting slightly curious.

"very good now to prove to you that I didn't kill a single person here." He said while getting into a small rucksack he was carrying and taking out a penisive and a stollen wand.

"dip you're head in and enjoy." He said extracting his memory

After watching the memory Hermione's expression changed here was a man whom had suffered years of prison just to see his godson and she finally knew how to compleate her mission to Harry and it was simple, free this man.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:This is only uploaded as a third part as fanfiction is being glitchy to me so yeah...

"youre a lier no one will ever do that for me no one." Harry shouted.

"He's not lying Harry i awayls said people love you." Hermione confirmed

Now utterly confused Harry sat down onto the forest floor, thinking. Here was a man that supposedly loved him and spent just around a decade in prison just for him. It was unimaginable to think someone would care that much about him. Yeah Hermione might of. Deciding to cling onto the last peice of hope he had left he decided.

Someone might love him.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N hello again I said I would try and get the factory working and here we are. Im sorry for all mistakes made in this chapter please if you find any please report them... anyways dig youre hands in. (Hopefully next chapter of meant to be might be up soon).

It had been a week since they had found Sirus Black, Harry had grown to like him. They had decided to try and free him after a long debate in thier little apartment in the ravenlaw tower. Thier plan was to go into action today, they would use Neville to get into the griffindor common room during break time while Harry would catch the rat that Sirus had said was the traitor. They were already in the common room with Neville as back up, they climbed the stairs. Harry casually reached for the door. Neville showing them round till they got to Rons bed where Harry snatched the rat cleanly out of the bed putting into a pocket of Hermione's bag preprepared for his arrival. Hastily they made there way outside running thourgh the corridors bumbing into as less people as possible to the second floor to where they were greeted by loyal everstanding gargoyles. Not seeing him around they decided to shout for him. Fortunatly he was quick and after a quick conversation and greeting they moved into his office and they explained theyre theoris to him leaving out about Sirus Black. "Sir we belive that this rat is a animgus!"

"Propestrous althoughth I did indeed bring you up here I thought you would have some evidence rather than just a sususpicion. however we elders should always trust the young so if it will ease youre mind i could try and perform the counter spell."

"Yes please sir." The pair excalimed.

After preformimg the spell the headmaster was shocked the two first years were right which meant they held great potiential he despreatly needed to get on theyre good side now. getting his mind in shape he followed protocall, ordering all students to return to thier doorms while a thourgh inspection of Hogwarts took place. he then told the children,"You will stay here while i call the head of DMLE." before he promptly floo called the foreamentioned place.

Within minutes albus had managed to get his deputy and amelia into his office and within another five have Peter in a holding cell at the ministry. It was then that Amelia turned to the two children and asked them,"How on earth did you two manage to come to the discovery of this animgus?"

"We only thought it was a animgus as we had been reading up on them even though it is really advanced and we noticed how strange the rat was even though there are many cats prowling around madam."

"That is fair enough. However as this man is Peter Pettigrew certain outcomes may arise so as to... um speak you m may once things have been cleared you, have someone see you." she said to Harry before turning to the headmaster who was secretly thinking about the best ways to get in Harrys good books, said "If i am no longer needed I will be heading back to my office." aftr a curt nod from Albus she flood away.

"sir is it okay if we leave as well now as otherwise i doubt we will have enougth time for next lesson?"

he was replied with a,"yes you are dismissed."

after making halfway down the stairs Hermione hugged Harry knowing that his god-father would be back into his life soon.

it was after dinner when hey were settled in theyre apartement before Hermione asked the question that had been killing her since meeting Sirus, "Harry what do to ou think of having Sirus as youre god-father?"

she was met with silence even though they were snuggled together nothing moved as if time stopped. No emotion played on his face. She could not remember what had happend the last time a similar orrcurence happend. It was a while before he stammerd out "i dont know i feel like i want him hear but not as if he was a hindrance and a blessing." another more comfurtable silence ensured before he said "Hermione i knowits not he best time with school and whatnot bu..." before he cut himself off,"nevermind" she could tell he was mentally kicking himself bieng so stubborn with his 'i dont deserve much' attitude knowing without a barrier he would mope she said trying to comfurt him,"Harry dear,what was you going to say?"

"nothing Hermione" he muttrd half knowing he would mentally give himself away.

"Harry please pretty please..." she pleaded

"ok I was going to say would you like on saturday to jus spend he day together by the lake alone?" he said slowly very unsure.

"oh Harry youre the best that would be perfect." she said her heart melting as she snuggled closer to her.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:ok it's Easter to long since I've updated *shocks himself using shock pen.* I pushed this out after I had dam stupid writers block. Hopefully fluff will ensure.

The picnic

Today would be perfect. Nothing bad would happen. And it would be like a fairytale. They would lie on the grass and look at the clouds roll bye. Was Harry's general thought pattern as he prepared for the picnic. He would enjoy bieng close to her. It seemed as though she was slipping away from him, the lack of contact hurting him. To try and fix this he had maximised contact with her. His mental link to her seemed to sometimes shout out while most of the time was as quiet as a mouse. He knew she had spent time trying to figure out why she could hear his thoughts but he would barely hers. He had continued his argument,"they're you're thoughts and I don't want to intrude."

She had overtime concluded to herself unbeknownst to him that until he stopped his,'noble act' that he would never just hear her thoughts.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You ready yet?"

"No" she said stumbling down the stairs while trying to make her untameable hair flat.

"Hermione, what are you trying to do?"

"Eugggh" she replied as she practically ripped the black comb from her head throwing it to the side in frustration.

"My hair just won't lie straight!" She said reduced to half tears.

"It's okay," picking up the hair brush and putting it on the table,"to me you look stunning."

"Really?" She asked tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Always" he replied, his voice soothing.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Where would you like to start our day; The great hall or our kitchen?" He asks in the poshest voice he could.

Snickering slightly to his posh voice she replied,"could you," giving him a slight poke in the side," cook me something please."

"I could do..." Giving her a poke back," if you really wanted."

Poking him again, and again she started to tickle him,"will you cook me something?"

"Never!"

They somehow managed to lie down on the capered rug with Hermione on top of Harry. "I ask again will you cook me something please?"

"Nev..."

He was interrupted by a deep grumble from the stomach.

"...ok then if you" poking her in the belly," are a bit hungry I will try my best to use my inadequate cooking skills."

"Harry you're cooking skills are brilliant! They always have been I remember when you cooked for us once at my house, at our house."

Swinging her legs off him she stood up. "Thank you" bending down she kissed him before taking a step back and sitting on the sofa.

Harry now given the task of cooking walked into the small kitchen and was surprised to find all the ingredients needed in the cabinets. Getting to work he settled onto doing his favourite, an English breakfast. Cooking was the only domestic chore he enjoyed as it allowed him to express himself.

When he was done he called Hermione in and they sat down at the breakfast bar.

Tasting his food she queued his skills,"Harry how is you're cooking so good?"

"Practice Hermione,practice."

After eating breakfast they waded out through third dorm down the grand staircase and out into the fresh air. Walking further they ended up by the spot they found Sirus.

Sitting down Hermione cuddled up to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. "Harry do you enjoy being with me?"

"Hermione...sweet sweet Hermione of course I like spending time with you. It sends shivers through my nerves."

After a few minutes had went by, Harry asked a question which shocked her,"What is love Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, love is inexplainable. For some it is something that makes their lungs burst for others it makes them numb but most commonly love is happiness with another."

"Hermione I think,I think I love you."

"I love you as well Harry, Never forget That."

After that Harry's world lost focus. Content being where he was with company he felt right for once. But yet still he felt the somewhat missing piece.

They stayed there all day. After finally watching the sunset Hermione noticed,"aren't we past curfew?"

Suddenly their backs straightened and they heard a cold voice ring out,"Oy what are you doing out here."

A/N:I kinda lied I couldn't do fluff today to save my arse. Please rate and review.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm back... After seventy years sorry for the delay here we go chapter 26.

"Run." Harry shouted through their bond.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice scrambling across the grass they ran away from the castle. Looping round they appeared at the castle doors. Upon stepping inside the cold harsh voice spoke,"I see, Potters don't have to follow the rules. Tut Tut not even Mrs potter can be kept in tack. Anyways being out after curfew means DETENTION tomorrow 2:45."

"Yes sir." They replied heads down.

"Now move."

They were gone before he could say brat.

Upon reaching their room Harry apologised,"I'm sorry Hermione I should of watched out."

"Oh Harry it's not you're fault. We've been through this loads. We share souls, minds and nothing comes between us," she replied, going on her tiptoes she kissed him on the forehead before continuing,"anyways if you feel that bad i could sleep on the floor and you could have the whole bed to yourself." Hoping to get the effect of his nobility.

He meekly awnsered with,"what about the contact?"

"Simpils well just hold hands with you on the edge of the bed. And as well if you want we still need to find out how long we can go without touching."

"NO. I'll sleep on the floor at the very least I deserve it. You should sleep on the bed."

Having got the effect she wanted she calmingly spoke,"how about instead of any of us sleeping on the floor we both sleep in the bed and cuddle."

"That sounds like a great idea. How about the day after tomorrow we try and see how long we can go."

"Are you sure Harry after all it's Halloween."

"I'm sure."

"Ok then."

After getting ready for bed, Harry asked Hermione a question mentally,"did you enjoy are day out?"

"Harry with all our activities that we did including this," kissing him then continuing,"then I would be lying."

"Goodnight."

A/N: technically I have just made a temporal parodox nevertheless Halloween will bring along its spirited in the next chapter of you haven't guessed. Sorry for the length. Till next time.

Hu


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Just had a flash of intelligence one i am sure i will implement into this for now though here we are...

Sitting at a desk for an hour or two had never been an enjoyable pass time, especially considering the circumstances. Most people would hate to be in a detention, let alone on Halloween and with the most hated teacher in the school. The celebrations had been going on all day and it was cut off way to soon in the eyes of the two children.

" ," Snape said in his usual snarl, "Why do you feel the need to break curfew?"

"I don't and I didn't." Harry replied taking on a tone that Hermione would chide him for.

"Just like your father, ignorant and thinking that he was above the rules." His nostrils flaring red.

"Don't you say a word about my father or you'll, you'll..." Having no threat to give he gave up.

Unbeknown to the teacher the two were having a mental conversation, "Harry you shouldn't threaten a teacher."

"I know, but he made an unjust comment on my father."

"Harry we both know your parents were good people."

"Still.."

"Harry..."

"It's ok." He said effectively dropping the conversation.

They sat there in silence listing to the professor profusely writing with his quill until about an hour later his head snapped up and he spoke, "I've had enough of your faces, OUT!"

They scrambled to the door to get out of sight of the professer.

"Where do you want to go Hermione?"

"Isn't their supposed to be something going on in the great hall?"

"Nah I don't think so."

"ok how abo..." she was interrupted by three rather large owls each baring a letter.

"Well this is interesting." Harry said.

Hermione taking the one with a red 'M' stamped on it read it outloud,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are here to congratulate the release of your godfather Mr.S Black. Upon gaining peremission from the deputy/headmaster you have been invited to welcome back from prison. Rest assured will be arrested._

_From Mrs. Bones_

_DMLE _

_MOM_

"Harry, you relise what this means?"

"not exactly, no why?"

"Harry youre godfather is now officaly free, we simply have to talk to ."

"Yes." Harry said excited, "Whats in this one?" he asked picking up the letter from a the brown barn owl. Reading it outloud,

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm finally out of this place, THANK GOD. Anyways as I'm sure you've been notified you can get time off on the Saturday after Halloween to see me. Im well (as well as one can be in hospital)_

_Love Sirus_

_P.S: the bird bites._

"Only a week away Harry!"

"I know would you like to read this one it's from your parents?"

"our parents Harry, Yes I would."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Nice to hear from you, Who is this boy youre talking of? We are sure you have not had someone round in ages, since you was little. Have a good Halloween._

_Love Mummy and Daddy_

_P.S: Love the owl._

"Well then it seems we have some work to do." Harry said with a slight exsasprated huff.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione inquired.

"nothing." He replied

"Harry you can't lie to me."

"I just wish we could just stop for once."

"its ok"

A/N: I lied and none of you guessed it im still updating (after a year of starting) yeah this will be finished the last thing i do. Up to chap 7 with the reposting so much better now. R&R for now bye bye x.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: for those that weren't alerted chap 27 is up and this is chap 28. This story keeps nagging me so I'm here yet again right let's get this started.

"Well that's all sorted then." Harry spoke happily. They had just been to see their favourite professor to see if they were allowed time off to see Harry's godfather they had been successful in what they wanted.

"Harry what would you like to do now? We've got two hours to ourselves."

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Can we owl Sirus? To see if while were with him we can introduce him and you to my parents."

"Do you think they'll still like me?"

"Harry I've told you countless times, anyone that knows the inside you cannot not love you. Anyways with Sirus they're he might be able to counteract the memory charm."

"Ok then." He said, walking towards Ravenclaw tower.

_**Saturday After Halloween, Breakfast;**_

"Harry Hermione, come with me." Professor McGonagall said at the end of breakfast.

"Yes Professor." The two replied eager to start the day.

On the way down to the entrance to the castles grounds the professor explained the itinerary, "I will be taking you by side-along appartion to upon getting they're we will head to Mr. Black where he and a friend will take you to his ancestral home."

"Professor? What's side-along appartion?" Harry asked

"Mr. Potter that you are about to find out for yourself." She said reaching the edge of the wards around Hogwarts.

After the sensation of getting pushed through a small rubber tube had passed and the effects had diminished. Hermione said, "I feel like throwing up."

"That is not uncommon for first timers. Now come along now and Harry you might want to brush your hair over a bit to the right." Knowing the amount of attention it would cause.

After waiting for directions from the medi-witch McGonagall bade them goodbye and said,"You will by picked up tomorrow night."

Harry and Hermione entered the room that had been indicated to them by the medi-witch, Harry a bit fidgety.

"Harry, My boy." A voice called, looking over to his right, it was Sirus.

"And Hermione as well how could I forget? The person to capture my godsons heart." Hermione blushed deeply at this.

All gathering around his bedside Sirus continued, "One last introduction that needs to be made; Harry meet Remus," Gesturing to the other side of the room.

"Harry, you are a very good man, your parents would be very proud of you." Remus said proudly

Harry slightly nervous by the attention said, "Thank you Remus."

"Right now, now that you two are here we can leave but we have a question of you, in godrics hollow where you was born as well as the cottage where you used to live that was destroyed you also own another house. What we ask of you is, could we while my ancestral home is getting fixed up live their?"

"You mean I own a home? A house?" shocked by the revelation. before Hermione interrupted him mentally, "Harry I think you should say yes. Also I didn't know that you owned a house. Can we go and see it?"

"Of course you two can. Can we go now?" Harry said excited.

"Yeah if Remus thinks he can side along all of us, Remus?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it."

Within seconds they were at Harry's house.

A/N: that's it for this chap. Whew. Anyways in this fic harry will not be galore rich or the like. More details next chap. Till then... bye!


End file.
